Hunted
by Frazzuccino
Summary: Kira is being stalked. They linger in the shadows, watching her every move. Can Scott discover the mysterious figures identity and protect everybody that he loves in time?
1. Class

"There's someone stalking me," Kira told Scott nervously as they strode through the schools main corridor. "I know it sounds ridiculous but I keep on getting this feeling that I'm being watched."

"Are you sure it's not just your, um... supernatural senses playing tricks on you?" he asked.

"I... I don't think so," she replied tentatively. "This feeling is nothing like I have ever felt before. It comes and goes; one minute I'm fine and the next a chill creeps up my spine. The strange thing is that only ever happens when I'm by myself either at home or out walking. It never happens at school."

Scott paused to contemplate the news before responding. The corridor began to empty as the students filed into their different classes for afternoon lessons. Slowly, the clamour that surrounded them died down until silence reigned supreme. He gazed down at Kira and could see the genuine fear that was being inflicted upon her. It was really freaking her out and he realised that the only way to calm her down was to find out who, or what it was and put an end to it.

"I'm not promising anything," said Scott, "but I will try my best to find out who's following you."

"Thank you," Kira spoke as she embraced Scott with a tight, comforting hug. It had been a long time since they had been this close; he had been so preoccupied with the events in the previous weeks that their relationship had to be put on hold. The scent of her perfume was overpowering and the fact that his senses had increased exponentially since he became a werewolf didn't help. After a short moment they separated only to hear a shrill whistle pierce the air behind them.

"McCALL!" Coach Finstock's voice shook the walls and caused them both to jump. "It must be nice for you and umm... Kerry? No, wait I know this... Kara for you to spend the afternoon canoodling while us mere mortals have to go to class and work."

"It's Kira actually," she replied indignantly.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"So coach," Scott interrupted him. "Why aren't you in class then?"

"Umm... I would be if I hadn't had to stop and tell you two to get to class now would I? Stop trying to be a smartass or I'll give you 50 laps to do in the next training session. Now beat it."

With that he strode off down the corridor whistling to himself. Kira and Scott broke down into a fit of laugh together and it took a minute for them to console themselves.

"That was a pretty good reason that he came up with for his standards. He's right though," Scott told her. "We better get going to class as our teachers will probably already be wondering whereabout we are. I'll meet you after school besides my motorbike and then we can head over to your house to check it out, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," she responded with a smile. "My parents are going out tonight so they won't disturb us. Maybe I'll finally be able to spend the night without worrying that I'm going to be murdered in my sleep"


	2. Kira

"Hey," said Stiles as he exited the front of the school with Scott at his side. "Hello? Are you on this planet or are you eavesdropping into somebody else's conversation? Again."

"What?" Scott suddenly realised that Stiles was speaking to him.

"Oh, nice to see that you pay me so much attention. I am meant to be your best friend after all."

"Of course you're my best friend!" Scott told him.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you could come over to mine tonight? My dad is working late so it'll be an empty house and I think you could do with a rest. We can play video games just like we did in the good old times."

"I'd love too," said Scott, "but I've already promised to go to Kira's tonight. She's been having a slight supernatural problem and I said I would help her in anyway I can."

Stiles's face fell faster then Scott's supernatural senses could detect and hurt was written clearly over his face.

"I mean, can we do it tomorrow instead?" Scott asked to try and rescue the situation. "It's just that if it turns out to be something serious, I need to be there."

"Yeah alright," Stiles reluctantly agreed. "Looks like I'll be playing with myself tonight. Not in that way... You know... Playing the games by myself... Yeah... Just ignore me. I'm probably going to go now but I'll see ya tomorrow."

No sooner had Stiles disappeared from Scott's side, Kira jumped in front of him. She was wearing a loosely hung, flowery top with a sapphire scarf hugging tightly to her neck.

"You ready?" asked Scott, tearing his eyes away from her mesmerising frame.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice rolling through him like honey. "I hope I wasn't disturbing anything between you and Stiles."

"Nah, it's fine." He clambered onto his bike and Kira climbed on behind him and gripped his waist hard. "Let's go."

Streets raced by and houses merged into a blur as he picked up speed. After ten minutes, he hit the brakes as they pulled up outside her house. It was very large with ivy creeping up the near side of the building. The sun glinted off one of the windows on the second floor, dazzling his eyes. He removed his helmet, and instantly keeled over.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked worriedly.

"Don't you smell it? I've never smelt anything as disgusting as this. Something is definitely wrong. It's kind of like, I don't know exactly the words to describe it but similar to rotten eggs but worse."

"What does this mean?" she said, taking deep breathes to steady herself. "Something has been following me. I knew it."

"Yeah, but you're with me now and I'll protect you, no matter what. There's nothing that could be worse then what I have faced before. And boy have I faced a lot of things."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Scott. If only I knew more about my powers, then I would be able to muster a resistance of some sort to fight what's out there." She leaned in towards him causing his stomach to squirm. They had only kissed twice before and each time he had been taking completely by surprise. He leaned in towards her and-

BEEP!

Not for the first time today, they got the fright of their lives. They were still standing on her driveway and Stiles had driven up right behind them in his jeep. He quickly get out before running up to them.

"Scott, I came as soon as I heard," he spoke with deep breaths. "Your mother appears to have been mugged on her way home. She's been transferred to hospital but I don't know how badly hurt she is. You need to get over there right now."

The news hit Scott and sent his mind reeling. Shock flooded through his system, quickly followed by anger. Who could such a thing? Will she be okay? He turned to Kira.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go," he stated. "I've already summoned Isaac here and he will protect you until I can return."

"Go to your mother," Kira instructed him. "She needs you more then I do at the moment. I'll be alright."


	3. Family

"Where is she?" demanded Scott as he waited impatiently at the reception desk at the hospital.

"If you take a seat," the receptionist replied in a rather unnatural high pitched voice. Scott recognised her from the dinners that his mother occasionally hosted but couldn't recall her name. "A nurse will be along to see you in a minute, Scott. I don't know the full details but I don't think it's looking good. I'm sorry."

Scott sunk into a chair unable to comprehend the full scale of the situation. Stiles followed suit and an uneasy silence fell between them. The waiting room was virtually empty and the only sounds came from the scratching of the receptionists pen as she frantically scribbled.

"She's going to be fine," Stiles reassured Scott confidently as he put his around him. "You know how she is. She's probably already up and fussing over another patient. She's going to be fine."

Scott said nothing in return and it wasn't long before they both rose to their feet. A nurse wearing plain blue overalls approached them with a grim look on her face.

"Scott. Stiles. Your mom as you evidently heard was assaulted on the way home from here. She has suffered internal bleeding in the brain. Fortunately last year, a new method of surgery was discovered to operate on this very condition. She is still in the middle of surgery at this moment but it will be a couple of hours before we know the results. I know that it's come as a bit of shock but I just want to let you that we will try our very best to help her in any way that we can. I'll inform you when we have any updates regarding her condition. In the meantime, go and grab a coffee and wait here as long as you need to."

"Thanks," said Stiles on Scott's behalf who was unable to muster any words. The nurse smiled solemnly at them before she turned and engaged in a deep conversation with the receptionist.

"I... I just can't believe it," uttered Scott. "If only I was there, I could have stopped it. What's the point in having these powers if I'm not in the right place to use them?"

"You can't blame yourself for this," Stiles told him. "You can't protect everyone all the time. It's impossible. My dad is already trying to catch whoever did this and when he does, they will regret ever going close to your mom. I just hope that he finds out before they strike aga-"

A sudden realisation dawned on his face. "Scott, you don't think that this has anything to do with Kira, do you? I mean, the very day that she tells you she's being stalked, your mom gets attacked. It could be coincidental but living in this town has taught me otherwise."

"You're right!" remarked Scott. "Maybe it's the same person or thing that attacked my mom that had been stalking her. If that's true, then Kira is in grave danger. I can't afford anything bad to happen to her."

"Maybe the reason that your mom was attacked was so you would be out of the way. Isaac's there but he is still weak from when he was electrocuted. Kira's a much easier target with you here."

The moment Stiles finished speaking, a sharp pain seared through Scott's mind. He clutched his head but the feeling dissipated as quickly as it had come. Isaac was in danger. So was Kira.

"Isaacs been knocked out," he informed Stiles hurriedly while picking up his coat. "I have to get over there right now."

"Alright," agreed Stiles. "We'll take my truck. The sooner we leave, the quicker we'll get there."

"No," Scott said firmly. "It will take too long at this time of day and I don't want to spend the next hour stuck in traffic or we won't get there in time. I can get there within ten minutes if I run by myself. Besides, someone needs to stay here with my mum to protect her."

"If it does turn out to be supernatural creature, I'll try my best to hold it off," Stiles told him. "I won't let her come any harm. I promise."

"That's not the only reason I want you to stay," conceded Scott. "If I'm not back in time, you should be by her side when she wakes up. She regards you as the second son that she never had. You're family to her."

He embraced him before sprinting out of the building, leaving a stunned and tearful Stiles in his wake.


	4. Taken

"KIRA?" Scott shouted frantically as he opened the door to her house, the putrid scent stronger then before. "ISAAC? Are you there?"

He entered the front room to discover that it resembled a battlefield. The sofa was overturned and had smashed into the T.V, destroying it. China plates which had once decorated the inside of the cabinets lay shattered across the floor. The cabinet was no where to be seen. A painting hung lopsided on the distant wall, dangling by a thread. One of the legs of the coffee table was wedged into the rear of the fan which obliviously continued blowing cold air through the room. Many of the wooden floorboards had been ripped out showing the mass of tangled wires which had laid beneath them.

Scott's heartbeat increased tenfold at the scene as his werewolf senses prepared him for the fight that was inevitably about to occur. He carried on through to the kitchen which was of a similar nature. There had definitely been a long and lengthy struggle here and no sign of Isaac or Kira did not forebode well.

It was only when he entered her bedroom that he realised that he was not the only one in the house. Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor was Isaac who was dead to the world. A large lump protruded from the rear of his head, evidence of where he had been attacked. His usual cream coloured cardigan was stained red with blood that had trickled down from his wound.

This room unlike the others, was untouched with everything in its respective places. The only difference from normal was that the window was swung wide open, allowing the sunlight to cascade in. Apart from that her collection of posters remained perfectly in line, covering every inch of wall available. Her bed was freshly made with matching duvet and pillowcase. Even the contents of her bookshelf which usually could be found littering the floor was stacked neatly into place.

Scott bent down and gave Isaac a small shake which awakened him instantly. His eyes sprung open and darted feverishly around the room in alarm. He tried to rise but instead a low groan escaped his mouth as he clutched the back of his head.

"Just relax," Scott instructed him while placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from rising. "You got a nasty blow to the back of your head and it will take a few minutes before you fully come round."

"What happened?" Isaac asked him groggily, blinking frantically as the sun shone directly into his eyes.

"I was hoping that you would be able to tell me," he replied glumly. "All I know is that you were knocked out and whoever did took Kira and left one hell of a mess behind."

"I'm sorry," Isaac apologised woefully. "I should have been able to have prevented her from being taken."

"Don't blame yourself," said Scott who looked down at his friend that was slowly rising to his feet. "I shouldn't have asked you to do it, especially in the state that you were in. You didn't get a glimpse of the attacker did you?"

"I can't really remember," answered Isaac before pausing for a moment to consider. "I don't think so. The events are kind of fuzzed in my mind but I think they knocked me out before I realised they were there."

"Well Kira must have been downstairs when it happened," observed Scott. "That's the only explanation I can think of for why this rooms tidy compared to the others. They knocked you out before proceeding downstairs and kidnapping her. We have to go to the police about this otherwise her parents will come home to a half destroyed house and a missing daughter. I really hope that she managed to escape otherwise I dread to think what's happening to her."

"What is the smell?" enquired Isaac who found it equally as revolting as Scott.

"I have absolutely no idea. Whatever it is, it's not human. Up until a few years ago, I believed werewolf's were the stuff of legend. Now I have no idea what is made up and what stories are actually true. The scent is probably from a creature that we haven't encountered before. I can ask Deaton about it the next time I see him but I doubt he will be able to help us."

"We need to get going," said Isaac, his eyes darting over the alarm clock which lay on a cabinet adjacent to the bed. "It will be getting dark in an hour and her parents will be home a few hours after that. I have feeling that we could be at the police station for a very long time and you should probably go back to the hospital after that. How is she?"

Scott grimaced at the thought of her lying on the brink of death at the hospital. "She's in surgery at the moment. You would probably be with her if it wasn't for your powers."

Isaac stared at the ground, unable to meet Scott's gaze. He could not begin to comprehend what his friend must be going through. The only emotion that could come close was the thought of losing Allison, something that he vowed to never happen.

"I've sent the twins out in order to try and pick up her scent," Scott said, breaking the silence. "The best chance to find her is tonight as they can't have gone far. Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Isaac whispered as he could hear the crunching of gravel from the front of the house. "I thought you said that her parents weren't going to be back for hours."

"Apparently I was wrong. We have to leave for the police station right now."

Isaac and Scott both sprung down from the open window into the large garden at the rear of the house. As they landed, the person at the front of the house gave three large knocks.


	5. Lies

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"So why did you move here?" Scott quizzed Kira as they lay together in her bed. "Of all the places you could have gone, why here?"_

_"It wasn't really my choice," she replied while shifting her head so it rested on his chest. She could feel his body falling and rising steadily, reminding her of a tranquil ocean. "My mother's family had lived in this town for generations. When my father heard that there was a possibility of a job here, it was a no-brainer for them. I didn't want to move away at first, leaving everything that I know- friends, family- everything that made it my home behind. When I arrived here, everything about this town seemed alien compared to where I used to live."_

_"Well you weren't far off," said Scott with a grin. "This town feels like it is on another world compared to the rest of America. Sometimes I wish that all of this was just a dream and I was just an ordinary teenage boy who only worried about exams and when the next assignment is due."_

_Scott's phone vibrated violently in his pocket and he quickly took it out, thinking something was wrong. It was a text from Allison.  
He opened it and his eyes scanned over the message it contained._

_'__**We need to talk. Now.**__'_

_"Who was that from?" asked Kira curiously._

_"Oh, um... just Stiles." Scott lied, avoiding her eyes. He didn't know what made him lie but his instinct told him that it would be better if she didn't know the truth. He quickly typed his reply; his fingers effortlessly zipped around the screen._

_**'I'm busy at the moment. Can we discuss this at school tomorrow**__?'_

_"So," Kira spoke loudly in order to gain back his attention. "How long have you known Stiles for? You two seem real close. When I first saw both of you, I thought you and him were together."_

_"Did you really think that?" Scott replied in disbelief. "He's an awesome guy and all and I've known him for practically all of my life. He's just not my type."_

_"What is your type then?" Kira asked him while raising her eyebrows in anticipation._

_"Girls," said Scott as he leaned in close to her. Their lips connected and it sent a jolt through his body, a feeling that he hadn't felt since he was with Allison. Lust. "Definitely Girls."_

_His phone vibrated once more, causing them to separate. Kira was slightly annoyed that the moment was broken but she managed to keep her frustration from pouring out. Scott let out a deep sigh as he realised that it was Allison once more._

_**'It can't wait. I know you're at Kira's. Just tell her some excuse and that you'll see her tomorrow night. This has to be dealt with right now.'**_

_"Stiles again?" said Kira, her voice laced with impatience._

_"Yeah," Scott stated flatly. "He says that he has to meet me urgently. Something serious must be up. I'm sorry but I really having to go and make sure everything is alright."_

_"It's okay," Kira told him reluctantly. "Go to him. It's not like we can't do this any other time."_

_"I'll free tomorrow if you want me to come round," offered Scott._

_"Sounds great," Kira declared as she reached to hand him his school bag. She passed him gently to him and got a quick peck on the cheek in return. "I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_"Yeah," agreed Scott who stalled and waited awkwardly at the threshold of the door. He gave her one last pitiful look before leaving the room and a short while later, slamming the front door shut._

_Kira knew something was up. She hadn't known him for that long, but it was easy to tell that he was worried. He seemed so distant after getting the texts. She knew it wasn't Stiles he had been texting: the pause before saying his name was a dead give away. Why lie to her though? To protect her? Or to try and keep something from her? Either way, she promised to herself, she was going to find out._


End file.
